The present invention relates to a wall assembly used to divide the area of a room. Residential and commercial buildings typically comprise permanent barriers to divide the space therein. Efforts to increase space utility are disclosed in the prior art. These include inventions such as retractable beds, couches, and other furniture items that may be stored in overhead compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,048, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a bed platform and winch system having a sleeping platform for supporting a mattress, a ceiling support attached to the ceiling and having a winch contained therein and wires connect the winch to the sleeping platform and extending through the ceiling support, such that the sleeping platform may be raised out of the way when not needed for sleeping and lowered when needed for sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,714, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a vertically displaceable bed platform suspended form a ceiling engagement region, and four pulley members each disposing an equal vertical distance from the engagement regions such that two correspond with the forward regions and two with the reward regions. Four cables are each connected to one of the engagement regions, with a first pair of cables connected to the forward region about the corresponding forward pulleys, and a second pair of cables connected to the rearward regions about the rearward pulleys to join with the first pair of cables. The joined pairs of cables are attached to a counterweight, such that downward motion of the counterweight causes an equal reduction in the four vertical distances and retraction of the platform in the direction of the veiling to a fully retracted position. Upward motion of the counterweight lowers the platform to a fully vertically extended position by extending the cable s an equal distance. A pair of transverse mounted telescoping brace members traverse the distance from a respective forward region of engagement to the corresponding rearward pulleys and a pair of crossed telescoping brace member are attached to the reward portion of the platform to the corresponding rearward pulley members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,735, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a bed or cot structure which can be retracted into a ceiling. The bed structure is designed to fit within a recess, formed in a ceiling, which serves as a receptacle of the structure. An elongate pivoting support is rotationally coupled at one end with the recess such that it may be rotated downwardly form the recess, from a retracted to an operation position. The bed or cot is rotationally coupled to the other end of the pivoting support such that it may be rotated into a horizontal and operational orientation upon rotation of the pivoting support into its operational position. The structure is further designed to include both a controlling device which provides for easier manual control of the deployment and retraction of the bed between the recess and its operation position, and locking device for locking the bend into a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,989, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a device to unfold and retract a bed, sofa or something similar into a structure in a false ceiling. The object of the invention is a device that unfolds and retracts a bed, or the like designed to be integrated in a system of suspended devices. This invention comprises a panel composed of ceiling elements that when closed, in horizontal position, forms a false ceiling. The panel is hinged to move between two stable positions: the horizontal, closed position; and the vertical open position. Attached to the inside face of the panel and parallel to it is a fixed frame. Slidable attached to the fixed frame is a mobile frame. Articuably mounted to the mobile frame, about an axis parallel to the panel's axis of articulation, and at a point at the end of the mobile frame farthest from the panel's axis of articulation is furniture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,040, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a retractable bed for mounting in a ceiling of a room. The retractable bed includes a cap member for mounting on mounting rafters of a framed section in a ceiling and has a cap cavity. The cap member comprises a top wall, and a pair of cap side walls and cap end walls that are attached to and extend away from the top wall to define the cap cavity. A base member holds a bed and in a bed cavity. The base member comprises a bottom wall, and a pair of base side walls and base end walls being attached to and extending away from the bottom wall to define the bed cavity. The base member is selectively positionable in the cap cavity. A moving means selectively moves the base member between a retracted position and an extended position. A switch allows a user to actuate the moving means, thereby controlling the positioning of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,692, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a cabinet for mounting to a wall or ceiling with downward extendable and retractable shelving assembly is provided. The cabinet includes a housing having an open bottom. Disposed within the housing is a shelving assembly having a plurality of shelves. A novel combination of a tension gas spring and telescoping drawer glides are used for mounting the shelving assembly to the housing. When items are needed from the cabinet, the shelving is pulled down until all the shelves are exposed. When access is no longer needed, a light tap to the bottom of the shelving assembly causes the tension gas spring to smoothly retract the shelving assembly back into the housing.